The Moon's Red Rays
by BleedingPen247
Summary: Stiles has a crush on the new girl now that Lydia has transferred schools. He has this reacurring dream that leads him to fall for the new girl who just so happens to have a connection into his world of weird!
1. The Dream

The Moon's Red Rays

Stiles opened his eyes and felt the burn of tears. He didn't know something like this would happen in front him. He laid on the ground face down on the ground in pain. He tried to get up while the shattered glass entered the palms. He flinched as the blood trickled down his hand, but that still didn't distract him from the sight in front of him. He got up as fast as he could and picked up her body. "Jess. Jess, wake up!" She didn't answer and he became frantic. He traced the bite mark on her arm and looked up at the car that had been flipped.

He looked off into the trees and saw a pair of red glowing eyes. He could hear the hard and heavy breaths that were coming from that direction. The clouds cleared away from the moon and he looked down at the bite mark on his hand. His eyes grew wide at the sight. The eyes had disappeared into the thicke of the woods behind a ear splitting howl. The girl that laid in his arms was coming to her senses. "Stiles?" she murmured weakily. "Jess! Oh my God. I thought I lost you." A tear fell as he held her tightly. "Without a fight? You should know me better that. I'm disappointed that you under estimated my mad skills."

"I'm just glad that you're okay. I couldn't lose... I can't...it wouldn't be the same without..." Jess stopped him in his tracks. "I love you, too, you ding nut!" He kissed the ebony skinned girl on the forehead and held her tightly. "Thanks for saying what I couldn't. There should be an ambulance on the way. My Jeep had On Star." Her big brown eyes looked into to his golden browns in confusion. "Had?" She looked around until the pile of rubble that _used_ to be her boyfriends' ride.

"Wow. How come I can't remember?" Her hand touched her matted hair and she felt warm, fresh blood escaping from a cut. She winced and looked at Stiles. "I hear sirens. Don't worry, you'll be fine." he comforted. "Did you forget who you are talking to? I am the Queen of Danger. I've been in worse situations." She smiled and then made a curious face. "What is it?" Stiles could feel the shift taking control.

"I feel funny," she answered. She cried out in pain and Stiles had noticed that the moon was full. Somehow, the rays were red. He looked down and noticed claws growing from his fingertips where his nails would go. "Aw crap!"

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _

Stiles fell out of bed tangled in his sheets and covered in sweat. He was out of breath. "Get up, Stiles! You're going to be late." his father called down the hall. He looked at the clock that read 7:34 a.m. He quickly got up and ran into the bathroom to get ready for school. This was the same dream since the new girl, Jessica Morrison, came to school.

He stared at himself in the mirror, and then grabbed his bottle of Adderal. "Well, I can't do it on my own." He popped a few and then went to pick up Scott. Little did he know, the dream was just the beginning.


	2. Jessica Morrison

Stiles pulled into his usual parking space. He parked his car and began looking through his rearview mirrors. He sighed and punched the wheel in frustration. "Dude, seriously, what's wrong?" Scott was concerned about his best friend. He hadn't said a word since he'd got in the car. "It's the new girl. Since she'd came to Beacon Hills, I've been having this dream about her." He shook his head and continued looking in the mirrors. "Um, ok. Can I just say that I don't wanna hear-" "Not that kind of dream dumbass!" he said hitting his curly haired friend in the back of the head.

"Well, I can say that I'm glad you're not obsessing over Lydia any more. Her name kinda irritated my brain." Scott said looking at his friend. "It's not obsessing when you know she would be aroused just by hearing your name," Stiles said. "And I listen to you ramble on and on and on about what you and Allison _almost_ did!" Scott hushed as he spotted Jessica going into the building. "Well, fine. I won't talk about my feelings for Allison." "Great." There was a two second silence. Scott looked at his friend before saying, "Or the fact that Jessica just went into the building."

Stiles took the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car. He began to check his looks in the mirror as his friend stepped out of the Jeep laughing. Stiles ran into the building to find Jessica at her locker next to Allison's. Scott sighed as he rested his hand on Stiles' shoulder. "It's now or never dude."

Meanwhile, Allison and Jessica just stood at their lockers and began to gossip. "Wait, so you're dating that curly head-" "His name's Scott." Allison giggled at the description her newfound buddy came equipped with for her boyfriend. "Right. Scott. I'm sorry, I am just horrible with names!" Jessica looked briefly down the hall and noticed through the crowds of people, two guys. "Who's that guy with the buzz cut?" Jessica asked, nodding in their direction. Allison smiled at the sight, and the fact that someone has taken intrest in Stiles.

"That's Stiles Stilinsky. Scott's best friend." Allison said. The two girls watched the guys argue about something. Stiles threw his hands in the air as he yelled at Scott. Scott replied with pointing in the girls' direction and looking back and forth between the girls and Stiles. Jessica laughed at the two arguing. Allison looked at her and back toward the guys. She couldn't help but be happy for Stiles. "The bell is going to ring soon. We should get going." she told her friend. Jessica snapped out of her daze, grabbed her books, and closed her locker. She began to walk the way until Allison grabbed her wrist. "What's wrong? Isn't class this way?" Allison answered with a smile and tugging on her wrist. "But I haven't seen Scott today." "Can't you see him in class?" Jessica protested. Before she knew it, she stood in front of the guys.

"Hey, Allison." Scott said as he approached her. The young couple shared a kiss. Jessica smiled at the obvious love between them. Stiles admired the girl in front of him as he did with Lydia when she attended Beacon Hills High School. "Hi! Let's get to class." Allison grabbed Scott's hand and skipped down the hall. Jessica looked at Stiles wondering what to do next.

"Hey." she said not knowing what to do or say exactly. "H-H-Hey. . . Jessica." he said as he failed the attempt of looking cool against the lockers. He stumbled and tripped over his feet and fell. Jessica tried her hardest to hold back her laughter. "Are you okay?" He got up quickly and dusted himself off as if nothing happened. "Yeah, I meant to do that." he said as his soft cheeks flushed a light red. "Good. Well, if you _are so okay_, and you _meant to fall on your face_, what do you think people would think if you _meant_ to show me to class?" She said with a smile. His face became a little more red as a smile slowly, but surely, spread across his face.

"Uh-um, sure! I'd love to." He grabbed her books and lead her to her class. "So, where are you coming from?" he asked with a major curiosity flickering in his eyes. "Salem." she answered happily with the fact that he was interested in learning more about her. "Wait, like the 'Salem Witch Trials' Salem?" he instantly became interested with the supernatural kind of feel that came from her hometown. She answered with a nod. "My grandmother used to tell me stories about my family. She _says_ that my family were one of the first to be tried on the trials." With his experience with Scott, he believed that it. "That's awesome!" he whispered to himself, but she heard it anyway.

When they reached class, the bell rang. "Looks like we just made it." she smiled and took her books from Stiles' hands. They exchanged looks as they went to their seats, hers being in the third row and his usual spot in the back of the class. Jessica heard things that she couldn't understand completely. She squinted and looked around to see if anyone was talking. She saw not one pair of lips move, except for the teacher explaining what was on the board. She could hear the irregular heartbeat of Stiles' heart whenever they exchanged glances. Her mind began racing with over 15 students' thoughts. She could feel pricking on the tips of her fingers, but she ignored it. She wondered what was happening while she waited for the bell to ring. She texted her mother about her strange symptoms. She was told to wait for blazing eyes. She had no clue what that meant and she didn't want to find out. She looked at her smooth, ebony skin and long nails which seems to go on for days. She laid her head on the desk hoping for an answer.

Stiles had to text Scott about what Jessica had just told him.

Stiles: Dude, guess what.

Scott: What?

Stiles: Jessica is from Salem.

Scott: Like the Salem Witch Trials?

Stiles: No, like Sabrina the Teenage Witch's cat. Of course ding nut! =I

Scott: Sorry dude. but what does that have to do with anything?

Stiles: Ur a werewolf, maybe she can cast a spell to take the wolf out of u or sumthin.

Scott: Just bcuz she's from Salem doesn't mean she's a witch.

Stiles: It does when ur family has a story about ur ancestors r the original ones.

Scott: Does she even believe it?

Stiles: No but that doesn't mean it isn't true. I mean, look at u.

Scott: Seriously?

Stiles: Maybe that's why in my dream the moon's rays were red. It must be about her getting her powers.

Scott: .d[-_-]b.

Stiles: w.e.

The boys were caught and let off with a warning. The class ended soon after their texting session. When the bell rang, Jessica ran out of the classroom. Allison and Stiles followed her outside the building. "What's wrong, Jess?" Allison asked with concered heavy in her voice. Stiles touched her arm gently and they both froze. Jessica could see all of his memories, the good and bad, from almost being killed by a werewolf Scott, to getting to take Lydia to the winter formal. When he let go, he stared at her in amazement and awe. She backed away scared of what was happening to her. She ran quickly into the thicke of the woods near Beacon Hills High and let out a scream that sent birds flying away in terror. Stiles and Allison watched as Scott took their side. His ears started ringing due to a high pitched noise that came from the direction Jessica had ran. "Scott?" Allison asked as his hands covered his ears. He screamed in pain and his eyes began to turn topaz and his fangs began to grow. There was a scream and a loud explosion followed by a huge glow of light that carried a body above the trees. Stiles swallowed, "Well, this isn't going to be good."


	3. Onya the Sorceress

Thunder rolled through the dark clouds that had formed from the omnious light that had encased Jessica. Scott's pain had subsided and he appeared to be in a trance and followed a song that had captured him by the heart. His topaz eyes followed the trail of light as he began to walk to- what his friend thought would be- his death.

"Scott! Scott!" Allison screamed at the top, trying to get his attention. "He's on a trance. She's doing something to control him." Stiles explained. "Do something!" Allison was not happy with what was happening to her boyfriend. "W-w-what am I supposed to do?" he asked in a frantic manner. "You know how this whole werewolf thing works!" she protested. "Me? You're from the family that just so happens to _kills_ them! You tell me!" Stiles said in the heat of the moment. They continued to argue as Scott made his way in Jessica's direction.

On his way there, he spotted Derek. They both spotted the bright blue light and the witch inside. When they reached her, they bowed in her prescence. "My lowly servants," she hissed. "which of you were born to the Blood Moon?" Derek stepped forwars. "It was I, Sorceress Onya." She looked satisfied with her results. She lowed herself to the ground and left the light that soon disappeared after. It was clear that he was in a trance. She looked into his blazing red eyes and asked, "My dear creature, where is your pack?" He responded simply with, "My family died in a fire caused by the Argents." She patted his head and made him shift back to his human form. "Mm, sturdy and quite attractive. You can please the human eye, create a new pack. You," she said turning to Scott. "He's your new leader. Follow in his pack, or die one thousand times." "Yes, Onya." he said with no emotion or feeling.

Stiles went into the woods looking for Scott with Allison on his heels. When he they get a glimpse of the interrogation, they stay hidden. "Is that Derrek?" Allison whispered in curiosity. "Looks like." Stiles answered. He studied what was going on carefully. He couldn't hear much except the wolves agreeing to someone named Onya. "Who the heck is Onya?" Stiles whispered to himself.

Jessica was trapped in her own mind. She scambled around frantically trying to find her way out. "Get me out off here!" She tried to call out for someone to hear, but was to no avail. Little did she know, she wasn't alone. "Jessica, isn't it?" She heard a voice that she didn't recognize. "My name is Onya." "Where are we? What is going on?" Jessica asked the other occupant. She squinted her eyes and cocked her head to the side, "Why do we look alike?" "I am your ancestor. I needed to gain control of you for a special reason." Onya explained to her super-great granddaughter. "What? No no no no no no no. I'm not supposed to. . . I can't. . . it was supposed to be a family story." She was overwhelmed. "You're special Jessica. I was just like you with special abilities that I couldn't explain. "Who are you?" she asked. "I am Onya, sorceress of the lycaon." Jessica looked at her in confussion. "Lycaon. . . as in werewolves?" She couldn't believe was she was hearing. "What are you trying to tell me?" she asked her ancestor. "You are next in line to take the throne over their being. After all, you did create them." Onya persuaded the teenage girl. "How so? I wasn't born yet!" Jessica protested. "It's in your blood." With that being said, she disappeared.

On the outside, what the bystanders seen, she fainted. She was rushed into Stiles' Jeep. Before they started the car, she had waken up. "What happened?" she asked in a daze. The gang looked around and then at her again. "Hey, when did you put on contacts?" Allison asked out of worry. "What are you talking about?" Jessica asked not knowing what was going on. Allison searched her purse in search for a mirror. When she found the mirror, Jessica snatched the mirror and looked into her eyes that appeared two different colors. One lightning blue and the other blazing violet. "Oh my God!"


	4. Meeting the Family

"Mom, what the heck is happening?" Jessica screamed. "I just thought it would pass you by." Her mother whimpered feeling guilty for her daughter's problem. "Well, it didn't!" she said with disappointment. Her grandmother sat on the couch without any problem with how her granddaughter turned out. "I told you the stories. You brought that upon yourself not to believe it." her grandmother protested. "How could you expect me to, Nana? Every Halloween I see little kids dressed up like little green hags. You tell me that vampires and werewolves aren't real when I encounter them personally!" Nana looked at her granddaughter in concern. "You've came in contact with a werewolf?" She didn't seem happy with this exposure. Jessica didn't like the feeling her grandmother was giving off. "Not exactly. Someone named 'Onya'," she confessed. Her grandmother began searching through her books while her mother continued to interrogate her. "Did anyone see you?" Jessica's mother asked with concern. She shugged, "I don't know. I blacked out after I reached the woods," she looked around before continuing. "My friends brought me back to Stiles' Jeep." "Your eyes hasn't changed back to their original color." her mother said holding her face.

The doorbell rang distracting her mother. "Who's there?" she asked to make sure the wrong people wouldn't see her daughter's eyes. "It's Deacon." her mother trusted her assumption and answered the door. Her assumption was right. "Tanya." he said as he entered the home. "Hi, Uncle Deacon." Jessica sang. "Hey, Jess." he said in return. "Mother." he nodded to the little old lady that had stopped her searching to acknowledge her son. "She is the one." Deacon stopped and looked at his niece with amazement. "Her eyes burn to seperate colors; the same colors that stained Onya's eyes." her grandmother continued explaining to the vet. "We must get her somewhere safe. I had come across an alpha not too long ago. That alpha died and his nephew has taken his place, but with no pack." he confessed to his mother. "She must learn quickly, before..." Her mother tried to intervene in the conversation, but couldn't endure the thought of her daughter being the leader of a clan of unorganized half-breeds. "She should be ready by then." Deacon assured his younger sister. "She shall stay with me. I will teach her the best way I know how." He promised to the women of his family.

"This is just awesome how my family decides my life for me." Jessica interjected. "Jess, you need to learn how to control this. Deacon is the one who can really help you." her mother assured her. "Please take the help." Deacon begged. "I think it would be a great bonding experience for us." Jessica thought about it. "Well, you are like a dad to me." she agreed. Jessica packed went upstairs to pack her things.

"She has the pack up under her thumb. Train her well, Deacon." Nana had entrusted her son with something that she felt was more valuable than gold. Her small wrinkled hands held on to her son's strong and sturdy ones. "I will do my best, Mother." She placed five books in his hands. "These are for the elements - earth, air, fire, water, and heart." He nodded in agreement to what he was told to teach his young niece. She came downstairs with her suitcases. Luckily, I didn't get settled in all the way, right? I'm ready to go, Uncle Deacon." He nodded once more and they left.

"We should go check on her. She hasn't been in school." Stiles said to his buddies. "I don't know why we didn't just stay." said Scott. "Because we didn't want her family finding out about you or letting them know that we saw what happened to her." Stiles said in response. "I would like to know if she is okay too, Stiles." Allison chimed in with a smile. "Ha ha. Two over one. We win." Stiles sang as he pulled out of the school's parking lot. Everyone got out the car and walked to the door. Before knocking, Stiles looked at Scott and Allison, who were making their way to the porch. "May I help you?" answered a woman that didn't look that much older than 36. She had cocoa brown skin and thick brown hair that had just touched her shoulders. It must have been Jessica's mother. "Hello, Ms. Morrison. I'm Stiles, and this is Allison and Scott. We are friends of your daughter's. We were just stopping by to see if she was okay." Her mother smiled at the cute teen and his friends. "Nana." she called out. The little old lady appeared next to her daughter. He could see the family resemblance. "He's here to see Jess." The old lady stepped out and circled the boy a few times and stopped in front of him. She stared into his big golden brown eyes and studied him. He began to get nervous and he could feel the red spreading on his face. The woman grabbed his hand and turned it palm-side up. "You're worried about her. I can feel that you are nervous and I can feel your heartbeat rising."

"What do you think, Nana?" Tanya asked her mother. "He's smitten with Jessie Bell!" Tanya smiled and clapped with joy. Allison smiled and laughed at how red Stiles' face had become. "Dude, she totally read you like a book." Scott whispered. "Yeah, whatever, Scott." The joy and laughter stopped when Nana looked at Scott. "You!" she spat out. "Lycoan!" she cursed. Scott became scared out of his mind and began to back away from the family. "You serve my granddaughter, no?" she asked. "Serve?" he asked, confused. "Mom, you can't go about accusing teenager about that." Tanya pleaded. "He is of the blood of the lycoan, _but _ not bound my blood. I can _smell_ it on him." she insisted. "You must do your job and protect her." she told him with eyes full of concern. "Serve your purpose of being created." She reached into her pocket and placed something in his hand. "Protect her young lycoan." She felt her job was done with him, and turned back to Stiles. "Young man," he turned around to the little old lady. "Do not be afraid. I know you've been having a dream about Jessie Bell, one in which the moon has red rays and you become lycoan like your friend. I also know that you all know what happened to Jessie. You know she is not like your typical teenage girl. We appreciate that you still care about her just the same when you didn't know." "How do you know about my dream?" Stiles demanded. "She now stays with her Uncle Deacon." the woman continued. "He may be at the vet." The woman tried to walk away. "How do you know about my dream?" Stiles demanded for a second time. "Your blood isn't the same either, young boy. You may want to lighten up on the Adderall."


	5. Revelation

The drive to Deacon's was silent. Scott thought about the words that echoed in his head. _Protect her young lycoan._ What was he protecting her from? Why did _he _have to protect her? What was so special about him? Allison was in shock about what she heard and what was to come. She wondered, too, why Scott had to protect her. Why was it just her? If it was so dangerous, why won't he protect Allison as well? Did the old witch know about Allison's family and figure that she didn't need protection by a wereeolf? Stiles thought about what the woman had said. _Is Adderall my reason for having recurring that dream? How did she know? She could tell that I have feelings for Jessica, but she didn't tell me how she felt about me. I feel cheated! _

When they reached the vet, they felt that their questions should be answered. "Follow me, guys." Scott and his friends went around back. When they entered the building, Deacon appeared immediately. "Scott, Allison, Stiles." he addressed them. "Hey, Deacon," Scott said to hid boss. "Is Jessica around?" "Yes, she is." he didn't budge. "Can we see her?" Allison asked politely. Deacon remembered the day he patched up Scott, and he knew that Allison was an Argent. As much as Stiles hung around Scott, he was sure that he knew Scott's secret. He moved out of the path for the teens to see his niece. "Allison!" Jessica jumped from her seat and hugged her friend. "We were so worried about you." Allison confided in her. "Well, as all of you can see, I am fine." she said with a smile. "Uncle Deacon, we've been working on elixirs and potions and spells all week, can I have some time alone with my friends?" she begged her uncle. He looked in her loving normal brown eyes and reluctantly gave in. "I'll be feeding the animals." Deacon left them alone.

"Hey, Stiles." Jessica said with a shy, innocent smile. "Hey, Jessica. How ya doin'?" he asked, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice. "Fine, thanks. Look, I hope that this doesn't change anything. I didn't even think this stuff was real until recently." Her voice was full of sorrow for herself. "If he thought it was going to change anything, he would have left. Trust me!" Scott preached to the girls. She smiled through his reassurance. Stiles smiled back. "Um, Scott, can you help me with that thing that I was talkingg about earlier, at that place?" "What thing?" Allison pinched Scott and he let out a slight scream as he walked out of the building with Allison. Stiles and Jessica laughed at the weird sight.

"Those guys." laughed Jessica. "Yeah, I know, they're the best." Stiles looked at the beautiful teen and he felt his cheeks go red. He tried his best to hide it. Jessica could sense his body tense up with nervousness. "You don't have to be nervous around me, Stiles. I'm still just a teenage girl." she said trying to calm him. His face became even more red. The girl walked closer to him and placed her hand on his heart. She could feel itss speed increase. Their faces were just inches apart. Stiles haven't been this close to a girl since that fault in Lydia's room. He grabbed hold to the counter behind them and braced himself for the worst- her calling him someone elses' name. Her hand made his way to his face, "Stiles," she whispered into the cold air. "Don't be afraid of me." He could see how desperate she was to be heard. He could easily relate to her, due to his feelings toward being sidekick to Scott. He looked at his reflection in her brown eyes. He could feel her heart beating from her chest, with how close they were. Their heart beats were the same. Her eyes flickered lightning blue and blazing violet. He, somehow, saw her life in her eyes. He know he couldn't leave her in this particular time. He leaned down and kissed the girl in front of him.

Little did he know, he had just sealed the fate that was written in the stars. In a place far away, he also just signed a fate of death. They were being watched closely.

It was more than just a kiss to the two, it was the beginning of a new life. But don't underestimate the newfound couple. Stiles stared into her eyes deeply after the kiss. His body began to flood with lust and passion for Jessica. She had kept him against the wall. she flooded his sweet little mouth with kisses. He didn't stop her either. He enjoyed the attention he was receiving from a girl that cared about him, and vice versa. His hands ran down her back and then he traced her curves while their tounges stayed intertwined. She hopped on the counter and he removed her shirt with little effort. His jacket came off shortly after her shirt. He trailed her neckline with wet kisses and she enjoyed every second of it. Her eyes began to blaze the witchy colors again in her excitement. She stopped him and assured that they left the vet office before her uncle came in. She quickly jotted down a note. She grabbed Stiles' jacket and put it on.

"Come on." she urged him. She showed the seductive side of her, and her followed her every command. When they reached the cool crisp air outside, the make out session began again. But this time, they were interrupted. "Go Stiles!" Stiles and Allison stood by the Jeep waiting for their friends. "Seems like you two are together." Allison giggled. The war that the teens had no idea about, was just beginning. And it all started with a kiss.


	6. Day After Love Making

Stiles woke up in his bed on his stomach wrapped up in the sheets alone. "Aw, damn!" He had really hoped he wasn't dreaming. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, let loose a frustrated yawn, and went to the bathroon to brush his teeth. He put on a pair of pajama pants and noticed the smell of breakfast being cooked. He figured his dad didn't get called in yet. He sighed and made his way to the kitchen. He sat at the counter and mumbled, "Mornin', Dad. What's for breakfast?" He didn't bother to look up from his hands that had been placed on countertop in front of him. "Well, although I'm not your father, breakfast is bacon, eggs, pancakes, and the fruit of your choice." said the familiar female voice. His head reared up to see the long, brown legs in the fridge. When the rest of her appeared in front of him, he noticed that she had on his plaid shirt from yesterday. "Jessica?" he felt his world spinning in happiness. "Yes, were you expecting someone else like Jessica Alba?" she said playfully. "I-I... what are you doing here?" he was kind of confused. "Well after last night-" "Last night?" he cut her off. She looked at him in confusion. "Don't tell me you don't remember." she said feeling sort of offended. He put two and two together. _It wasn't a dream! _A smile began to spread across his face. "Are you saying that we..." He was overcome with joy. "And that you're my..." He became speechless just at the thought of him being laid by a witch. "Yes, I am your girlfriend. Or, at least I would hope so. I mean, I just don't stay the night at some random guy's house in his clothes." Jessica said as she plated their food. "Yes! Absolutely, yes! A thousand times yes!" Stiles was flabbergasted. Jessica smiled and set his food down in front of him. He got out of his seat and jumped for joy.

He became interrupted by the thought of his dad noticing the disturbance. "Oh no! My dad, and what about Deacon?" he mustered. "I left Deacon a note remember? It said I was staying over Allison's. Your father came in _after_ the theatrics." she said with a sly smile. Stiles smiled and picked up his new girlfriend and danced with her forgetting about his breakfast. "Well, are you going to eat?" Jessica laughed. "I will...when I'm done dancing." Jessica sat down at the counter and watched Stiles bust a few moves while she ate her food. The doorbell rang and Stiles didn't notice; Jessica opened the door to find the other couple on the other side. "Looks like all went well between you two." said the fair skinned dark haired girl stepping in the house. Scott looked at Stiles before entering. "Very well." he cosigned. Stiles turned around to his friends with a huge smile. Allison and Scott look at each other and simotaneously said, "Very, _very_ well." Jessica sat on the couch with her friends while Stiles finally began to eat breakfast.

"You guys are here early on a Saturday." she said to the two teenagers. "Well, it's not everyday you get to hang out with a sexy witch." Allison teased. Jessica rolled her eyes and smiled at the giggling girl. Scott found something off about Jessica. He knew exactly what it was. "Um, Jessica, is that Stiles' shirt?" The couple couldn't tell that Jessica was blushing. "Maybe." she responded smiling. Allison gasped and hopped over next to her friend. "Did you two..." she couldn't finish. The thought alone was just too much. Jessica tried to hide the smile that creeped across her lips. She looked around trying not to look the beautiful girl in the eye. She gasped again and hit the ebony skinned girl on her upper arm. "Shut up!" she exclaimed. "You totally have to tell me." she demanded. "Can you guys wait until I get out of the room first? I don't wanna hear the details." The girls giggled at Scott's typical guy reaction. He got up and left the girls alone to be with his best friend. After he was out of sight, Allison brought her knees to her chest and whispered, "How was it? Was he good?" Jessica laughed aloud before answering. "Good doesn't even come close. How about we try amazing?" Allison's face lit up. "I've been trying with Scott, but it seems we always get interrupted." she said with a slight disappointment in her voice. "Don't worry. Don't rush it, either. When the time is right, it'll happen." her friend reassured her. "I guess the time for you guys didn't have a watch! Three weeks and look at you, you're in his shirt." she pointed out. "Just be happy I have it on."

While the girls chatted away about their invisions of the major occupation of the typical teenager's mind, Scott sat with his gorging friend. "Dude, slow down before you choke." he laughed. "This is amazing! Dude, you have to try it." Stiles replied with a mouth full of eggs. "I already ate." he assured his friend. "Hey, so did you and Jessica, you know, do it?" Scott asked, he seemed unsure of himself. Stiles swallowed and answered his friend with a smile and nod, "Oh yeah." Scott didn't want to admit it, but he was a little jealous of the smaller teen. _How did he get laid first? I've known Allison for a year and still haven't scored. He just met Jessica and they already did it!_ "Wow." he exclaimed. Stiles took his dishes to to the sink and leaned against it. "You know, I always thought it would be you first." Stiles confessed. Scott felt humbled by his friend. He thought the same thing. "It's just, I never thought that I could have someone as amazing as Jess. She's sweet, smart, hot... I don't know, honestly, why she bothers with me. She deserves someone that can do more for her. I still feel as if this is a dream and I'm waiting for myself to wake up. It's so surreal, you know." Stiles' eyes stayed locked on Jessica, giggling and gossiping with Allison, as he spoke. Scott put his feelings aside to support the same friend that did the same for him when he was bitten. He sucked up his jealousy and said, "I know the feeling. But, hey, how was it?" Stiles chuckled before answering, "Amazing! Like nothing I've ever experienced. It's like you're floating on clouds with 30 bottles of Adderall! And the _big moment_, is like..." he stopped in mid-sentence, looking for the right word. "Just wait until you experience it, then you tell me." he said with a smile. Scott smiled for his friend's major accomplishment.

"We should be at the vet soon, before her uncle becomes suspicious." Allison said getting off of the couch. Everyone agreed and began to head for the door. When Scott opened up the door, he turned around to see his Stiles and Jessica dressed oddly. "What?" they said simotaneously. "Are you really leaving the house in Stiles' shirt and not yours?" he asked dropping the hint. They looked at each other and went upstairs smiling in embarrassment. "We'll be in my car." Allison called up the stairs before leaving out of the door. When Scott and Allison were in the car, it became slightly akward. "I can't believe it." Allison said breaking the silence. "Believe what?" Scott said clueless. "That she and...Stiles..." she stopped just at the thought. Scott let out a frustrated sigh. He wass still a little jealous of his friend. Without any time left to discuss the matter any futher, out came the couple holding hands. they got in her car and began their quest to the vet. Little to their knowledge, their were driving into trouble.


	7. Oh My God

The clan stepped out of the car laughing hyssterically. Jessica's vision became blurry after standing up. She thought it was due to her laughing and her brain being deprived of oxygen. Soon she could not breathe. She became nervous with all of world spinning around her. She soon watched her friends faces turn from happy to worried. She could hear their muffled cries for her to tell them what was wrong. Before she knew it, everything went black.

"Oh my God." Allison cried out. "Jessica!" Stiles raced to her aide. He kneeled by her side. He touched her and freaked out at how cold she was. "Guys, she's super cold." he said in a worry tone. He rolled her head face up so he could look into her eyes. Once they were open, he noticed that they were wide and dialated. He watched as they shifted from her original lovely chocolate brown to a blazing high lavender. Everyone gasped at the sight. Scott could hear a high pitched whistling noise that could burst his ear drums. He covered his ears and broke down to his knees in pain. "Allison, go get Deacon, and hurry." Stiles barked. She hesitated. She knew she should be used to seeing Scott change, but she wasn't used to seeing him change under these circumstances. She stared at the sight with her hand trembling in front of her opened mouth. "Go!" he shouted. She jolted into the vet's office.

When she reached the inside of the building, she looked around frantically calling for the witch's uncle. When she reached the cats' shelter she found him caring for the hungry animals. "Allison?" he acknowledged the girl. "Please, come outside. It's Jessica!" He quickly looked up at the goregous teen. A look of worry spread over his face. "You need to come outside." Allison couldn't handle the pressure. She broke down in tears after watching her new friend faint in a way that left her cold and some what lifeless; her boyfriend was changing in ways that she had witnessed before, but haven't seen him in these conditions. He dropped the food and Allison led him outside. He came out and examined her body. "What happened?" he asked with a little bit of angst in his voice. His voice and posture was quite unnatural. He seemed too cool and collected for such a situation. "She's cold and her eyes are dialated." He pointed out. Scott seemed to be frozen laying next to her in a very similar state. "Stiles, help me bring them inside." Deacon barked. There was only one way this could have happened. Stiles was scared but agreed. He stared at his beautiful girlfriend and felt tears forming. He leaned down and picked her up. He looked into her eyes and saw, what he believed could be smoke. The smoke clouded her eyes completely. "Uhh. . . Deacon, what's going on?" Stiles asked out of complete worry. Lightning flashed and thunder roared throughout the sky. The ground began to shake and soon began to split.

"Get in the office. Now!" Deacon yelled over the natural disaters. He cradled Scott in his arms as he ran into the building with Stiles close behing. They sat them on the tables operation tables. Scott's eyes soon clouded with the same thick coating as Jessica. He disappeared into some unknown room to find out what exactly happened to her. He knew, but he didn't want to come to terms with himself. A loud crack of thunder rolled through the building. Allison's tears and crying became more intense as the weather encased her in the building, which she felt was going to collapse on top of them. Stiles paced back and forth looked at the to lifeless bodies of the people he loved and cared about dearly. He chewed on his thumb nail and stopped as he looked at something unusual. Jessica and Scott twitched simotaneously. He squinted and blinked to try to cleat the image. He closed his eyes and he could see both teens sitting up and covered in blood and sharp fangs and claws to blame for it. He opened his eyes with a jump and a speeding heartbeat. Allison was in a corner crying her eyes out. It was like he could feel the intensity crawling off of her with every tear that fell. His body began to tingle and he could hear a beautiful voice calling out to him. It reminded him of Jessica, but more mature and sensual. She sang a beautiful note that made him want more. He stared at Jessica and Scott. Unknowingly, he began to sing the song and walk slowly toward the unlikely couple. He grabbed hold to the girl and the boy, and he began to sing. Allison looked up at him, wiping her tears, "Stiles? What are you doing?" He didn't answer.

He continued to sing. His eyes turned jet black with an outlined crimson. Scott's and Jessica's bodies began to convulse, foaming at the mouth. Their mouths opened and the smoke from their eyes cleared through their open lips. Allison gasped and crawled out of the room in fear. The smoke evaporated into thin air and both teens let out howls to the sky. Stiles felt a sudden rush come over him, washing away the last few seconds of his memory. Scott stayed in wolf form. His fangs shined in the light and his wolf's urge took over. We growled and tried to leap at his best friend. Jessica, on the other hand, prevented the shove and Stiles fled to the other side of the room. Scott now has a new target. He wanted Jessica. He growled one more time and took a swing at her. She ducked and jumped on the hanging lights and then on to the tops of the medicine cabinets. From what Stiles could see, she reminded him of a super hot hybrid of a werewolf chick and a leopard in captivity. She swayed side to side and stayed in a sleek, but lazy-cat position. Stiles didn't know what to do. He looked in her lavender eyes and she gave a quick little smirk, showing off her fangs. She tapped her fangs with her index claw. She looked back at Scott with a playful growl and a sort of Catwoman-like purr. Scott began to get frustrated. "Come and get it." she teased. Scott jumped up and knocked her down. She landed on all-fours and let out a cheetah-like grow. The storm stopped and Deacon came to the rescue. "Stop!" he yelled trying to break up the two. That didn't stop them. He grabbed each creature by the shoulder and said kindly, but sternly, "Please, stop!" Deacon's eyes turned a high orange color and both teens returned to normal. "What happened?" they both asked. "Somebody is gaining and _losing_ their touch." He explained looking at Jessica and Stiles. "I know what really happened, between you and Stiles." Deacon said, looking down at his shoes and then at his niece. They looked at each other and then to Deacon. "Look, Deacon-" Stiles began, but was cut off by Deacon's hand. "I'm not upset. It's what teenagers do, it's all hormonal. But the thing is, she's a special witch. When she _does it_ with someone that isn't of witch blood, terrible things can happen. Some of your powers can be transferred into the opposite person, thus, causing things like this can happen." he said leading them to the door. When everyone reached outside, they could see the mayhem that was caused. A huge crack in the earth leaked green smoke and noises. A shadow came out of the lybrinth and their faces twisted. "Oh my God!" Allison shrieked. "What is that?"


	8. The Beast

The teens and their temporary guardian stared at the mysterious creature that appeared before them. The beast had glowing red eyes, black fur, and sharp attachments. It resembled a lion-dragon hybrid. "Nobody move." Deacon informed the wrecked kids. Allison's bottom lips trembled with fear as a single tear fell. Scott's breathing became irregular and his eyes were wide with a fearful interest. Jessica seemed to be hiding behind her boyfriend. Stiles intertwined his fingers with Jessica's and gulped. The beast stood on his hind legs; its height was abnormal. Its mane made it appear bigger as it stretched a little below the tallest of trees. "What's happening, Uncle D?" Jessica managed to get out. "You're the Dowager." he returned to her. The beast roared and began chasing the crew. Every man for themselves! Allison branched left and Scott branched right. Stiles and Jessica ran forward together. Deacon tried to hold off the beast for the kids to escape.

_Ad datum omnium creata est, potinetae, lunam et stella de mihi virtuem copiasque ad bellum external me._

His powers were useless against the unknown beast. It growled at the failed attempt of Deacon and knocked him into a tree, leaving him unconscious. It sniffed the air in search of that scent of special blood... Jessica's blood. Jessica heard the commotion behind her and turned to see her uncle was unconscious, but she thought the worst. "Deacon!" She tried turning back, but Stiles kept her moving forward. "Jessica, let's go!" he screamed trying to get her attention. "My uncle! We have to save him!" she cried out as the beast sniffed his motionless body. Stiles thought about what happened and what could be done. "Use your powers!" he notified her. "What? I'm still in trainning! I-I don't know what to do." she hesitated. "Can you, like, do a freestyle curse or something? You know, bubble bubble toil and whatever! Something like that." He didn't know what witches could do or how they did it. Jessica tried to relax at the sight of her uncle being tormented by the ugly creature. She regulated her breathing and thought of the simple words that could _possibly_ create a spell. How was she going to save him?

Without thinking, she ran towards the action. "Jessica don't!" her boyfriend pleaded with an outreached hand. Jessica seemed frozen in her tracks. She felt something tugging at her ankles. She tugged and tugged; she turned to see Stiles' hand reaching out for her. She remember that some of her powers were transferred into his body. He noticed his hand was out and she was unable to move. He clenched a fist and the grip tightened on her. He began pulling her back towards him; he couldn't take loosing her the way his mom left him. "Use them from back here. I can't loose you. I just got you here!" he said holding back tears. "If you care," she began looking at her uncle and then back at him, "You would let me go save my uncle." He looked in her eyes and saw the pain he felt in her eyes; she felt the same way about her uncle that he felt about her. He still couldn't let her go. She threw her hands in the air and burst of big blue power formed an explosive bubble, blinding the warm blooded animal. Her eyes reminded Stiles of Storm from X-Men. She turned towards the beast and said words that left him confused. She waved her arms up and out, streams of white light knocked the creature down. She jumped on its chest in one amazing leap and did something unlike her. Their was a ear splitting cry coming from the unknown species. She held up a tooth in her victory of his defeat. "Go away!" With one last powerful burst from her hands, the beast was gone. She stood wearily before wobbling to her uncle. "Deacon." Stiles raced to her side. "Scott! Allison!" Stiles called for his friends' help. He didn't know how far they were, but he tried. "Stiles." she called weakly. "Hold on. Hold on, Jessica."


	9. Update

**A/N: I haven't posted a chapter for this story in 2 years. My reasoning is because I wasn't getting any reviews. I know why. I think it sucks! Other people do too. It was my first one soooo. . . Yeah. Although the good news is, I am going to rewrite this. My other two stories are fairly successful. So if I just change this up and write it again, it should do well. So, don't panic, I'll come up with something.**


End file.
